The Cop and The Goth
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schnieder's Bakery and Nicklodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is wanted or expected for this story. Summary: Jade gets busted by a cop at school. Note: Not necessarily part of my After series.


The Cop And The Goth

by

John O'Connor

The quiet of an empty school corridor at Hollywood Arts was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss." A woman's voice with a trace of a New York accent.

Jade West slowly turned to face the police officer who had come up from behind her. The cop held her baton and was tapping it into her left hand. With an eye on the billy club, in a tight voice, Jade replied, "Yes, Officer...?"

The cop, a young woman who didn't look much older than Jade, said, "Pedesko. Officer Pedesko. I need to see some identification."

"Is there a problem?" Again, the tight voice. Jade was slowly becoming irritated.

"Just your identification, please," the officer insisted, looking over the top of her mirrored aviator shades. Jade caught a glimpse of brown eyes.

"Ugh... Here," Jade held out her wallet.

"Please remove the ID from the wallet, ma'am."

"Ma'am?!" Jade was irritated now. And going beyond irritation as she fumbled with her wallet to get her license out. "Since when do cops come into Hollywood Arts anyway?"

"A crime can be committed anywhere, ma'am." Then she said, "Thank you."

Taking the license in her free hand, she scanned it. "You're Jade West?"

"That's what it says."

"And this is your current address?"

"Yep."

"Nice neighborhood."

"Yeah."

"And what is your business at Hollywood Arts?"

"Huh? Are you kidding me? I'm a student here."

The cop looked over the top of her sunglasses again. "I see..."

"What is this all about?"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"It's my free period. I just got some coffee," she nodded at the cup in her hand. "Will you tell me what the problem is?"

"There've been reports of a potentially violent woman stalking the halls of Hollywood Arts."

"So, naturally you pick on me."

"You match the description, ma'am. You're the correct height. A busty build with long, black hair streaked with green. Dark aqua-colored eyes. Need I go on, ma'am?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Ma'am?"

"NO!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. Let's take this somewhere more private." Office Pedesko gestured to the janitor's closet with her baton and led Jade in. After quickly confirming there was no one else in there, the uniformed woman locked the door and turned towards Jade. As she turned, she noted that a sheet of paper taped over the small window would block anyone trying to look in. "Please set the coffee aside, ma'am."

"Huh?"

"Please put the coffee down."

"Why?"

"Hot fluids can be used as a weapon. Put it aside, please." Noting that Jade was simply standing, staring at the officer, Pedesko, in a sterner voice, said, "I won't ask again."

Jade set the coffee on one of the supply-laden shelves and faced the police woman. "Okay?"

Pedesko nodded and directed, "Assume the position, please."

"Huh? You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

The cop grabbed Jade's arm and pushed her up against the door and kicked her feet apart. Just before she started to pat the Goth down, she ran the billy club up the inside of Jade's right leg, pressing it into the teen's crotch. Jade moaned quietly at the pressure to her covered core. Pedesko rubbed the black, lacquered shaft back and forth several times, causing louder moans to escape from Jade's mouth. The she abruptly removed the billy club and slid it through the metal hoop on her belt.

Pedesko asked, "Do you have anything in your pockets that's sharp or might injure me?"

"No, I left my scissors in my other pants," Jade sneered into the door.

The pat-down commenced. As the cop's hands lingered on Jade's clothed breasts, she muttered, "Don't be shy..."

The hands moved south and slowly felt around her hips, ass and then her crotch, again lingering there, before drifting down her legs.

Standing, the cop said, "Please remove your clothes, ma'am."

"Huh? You want me to what?"

"It's a strip search, ma'am. We can do this here or I'll have to take you into the station. Our matron, Big Bertha, isn't nearly as nice about these things as I am," the cop replied with a wicked half-smile.

"Ooooh!" Jade growled even as she started to remove her clothes. Each garment, all black or very dark grey, was handed to Officer Pedesko as they were removed. She checked them and then set aside on a shelf, after folding that article of clothing.

Before too long, Jade was standing in the janitor's closet wearing only a matching pair of black (naturally), lacy bra and panties. Officer Pedesko lifted her mirror shades to regard the nearly naked girl before her. She then stepped up and ran her hands over the round breasts. She could feel Jade's nipples poking through the sheer material. Then the cop moved her hands down and felt the girl's ass, squeezing the cheeks and probing the crack beneath the cloth.

"Is...is this really necessary?"

The cop looked up at Jade as her hand slid over Jade's mound and pressed the girl's dampening core. "I'm afraid it is."

Officer Pedesko's fingers palpated the soft flesh and Jade sighed, her eyes rolling back in her head. Those same blue-green eyes widened when Pedesko removed her hand.

"Alright, West. Remove the rest."

"What?!" Jade demanded as she turned back to face her accoster.

"This is a strip search. I need you to strip."

"Wha... No! I have rights!"

"Yeah, you have the right to have Big Bertha do her body-cavity search..."

"A what? A body-cavity what?!" Jade's voice amped up as her stress level grew. "What body-cavity search?"

"This one," the cop replied as she stepped up and yanked the bra up off Jade's breasts then tore the thin panties off the girl. "Nothing obvious under your lingerie. Hands against the wall. Now!"

Jade was fumbling with her bra and managed to get it loose just as the cop grabbed her arm and turned her to the wall. She again 'assumed the position'.

Officer Pedesko admired the tight ass the Goth girl exhibited. With a wicked smile, she slapped the left cheek, causing Jade to let out a small "eep!". She reared back and slapped the other cheek, causing another little noise from Jade. Back and forth, the hand slapped a soft butt cheek until each had received ten slaps apiece.

Her eyes screwed tightly shut, Jade stifled a groan after the last one. Tearing her gaze from the bright red ass, Pedesko leaned in and said, "Don't fight it..."

She pushed Jade's legs wide and reached between them. The girl was practically dripping. Her fingers slipped between Jade's labia and probed deep into the raven-haired girl's wet heat. Jade gasped as the warm fingers brushed her nether lips then moaned as they moved inside her. Then they were gone.

Officer Pedesko spread a tarp across the floor beneath her suspect. Eyeing it, she decided it was relatively clean.

At this point, Officer Pedesko took off her cap and set it aside. Then she unpinned her hair and the dark, brown locks fell free down past her shoulders. Shaking her head once to loosen the hair further, she knelt behind Jade and gazed at the damp opening and the tight, clenched hole just above.

"You have a boo-boo," Pedesko whispered, all trace of a New York accent gone from her voice. "This requires a more personal touch..."

Jade said, "Ha, Vega! You broke...char...acterrr..."

"So what?" Tori Vega said as she softly kissed each bright red cheek. She kissed each cheek ten times, one for each slap she had bestowed.

No one would have been surprised to learn that Jade was a kinky young woman. But, rather than being a domme, Jade often preferred being a sub. She also enjoyed a certain amount of mild pain from time to time. Meanwhile, Tori found it was fun to get back at her one-time nemesis. And, as the two became lovers, Tori found she has a bit of dominance as well as a mild bit of sado-masochism in her own kink file. So spanking had become an occasional part of their sexual play. But what made this romp unique was one of Jade's biggest kinks - being forced into sexual situations. Hence the slender brunette played the domineering police officer.

Moving her head down and forward, Tori extended her tongue and slid it along the wet folds of Jade's pussy. Her tongue flowed across and between Jade's nether lips, tasting the Goth girl's tangy essence. Tori shoved her tongue into Jade as far as she could, her nose tickling her former frenemy's perineum.

Tori took off her equipment belt and set it aside then turned so she was sitting under Jade, her back to the wall the other girl was leaning against then resumed the happy task of making her girlfriend cum. With this angle, she was able to fuck her tongue further into Jade, looking for the Goth's elusive G-spot. As she probed the wet heat, tasting her girl, her nose now rubbed the tip of Jade's extended clit. Tori's hand rubbed her crotch through the dark blue slacks as she feasted on Jade's bounty.

Jade was trying not to moan too loud. No telling who might be out in the hall. Just as Tori's nose bumped her clit for the third time, the brunette's tongue found the hidden bundle of nerves in her pussy. As Jade began to climax, Tori swallowed as much of her girlfriend's essence as she could. For Jade, the world turned white for a long moment as she cried out, "AAAaaahhhh...!"

Jade slumped bonelessly down onto Tori, sitting on the brunette's lap as her limp legs splayed out to either side. Her head fell onto Tori's shoulder as she panted and her body shook from her climax. Tori held her, sliding her hands up and down Jade's bare back, enjoying the sensation of Jade's naked skin and the girl's hard nipples poking her through the uniform blouse.

Jade pulled her head up and licked herself off Tori's face before claiming her girl's lips, her tongue forcing it's way in. The bruising kiss and the rampaging tongue thrilled Tori. The kiss slowly softened and they sat together, gently kissing while holding each other. While mild kink was a part of their sex play, most of their erotic activities were like this, soft and loving. It was a side of Jade only Tori was lucky enough to see.

"You look hot in uniform," Jade muttered. "I'm glad you still had it left from that goofy method acting exercise at Sikowitz' place."

Tori smiled and said, "Maybe I can get that Air Force uniform back and we can play 'I Dream Of Jeannie'... You'd look hot in a harem outfit."

"Over your dead body," Jade growled. But part of her was secretly warming to the idea. "Maybe you play Jeannie and I play the master..."

"Mistress," Tori corrected.

"Whatever."

While this was going on, Jade had unbuttoned Tori's uniform blouse and exposed her pert breasts.

"No bra, Tori?" Jade smirked. In truth, Tori had cute breasts but nothing that really needed too much support.

Taking her time, the Goth tongued each one until the nipples were hard and erect. Then she played the domme and twisted both nipples until Tori choked back a scream.

"OW! What was that for?" Tori demanded.

"Calling me 'ma'am'! Several times!"

By this time, Jade had reached between her legs and fumbled with the other girl's belt and the button and zipper of the uniform pants. "Stand up, Vega."

Tori stood, her uniform blouse hanging open. Jade knelt before her and pulled the pants open then down. Tori was wearing white panties with little hearts and flowers. Jade sneered at them but kissed them before she pulled them down and thrust her face into Tori's sex.

Jade's serpentine tongue weaved all over Tori's labia and into her pussy. The girl was so good that it was like she could lick Tori's insides and her clit at the same time. The feeling was incredible!

As Jade's tongue pushed deep into her, Tori looked down to see a pair of blue-green eyes staring up at her. Tori felt her heart skip as she saw the love - and the lust - in those beautiful eyes.

Jade had quickly learned where Tori's hot spot was but took her time getting there. She liked to orally play with the other girl's labia - nibbling on them, sucking on them and taking a firm, but gentle, hold of one between her teeth and worrying it like a dog with a toy. Between these pleasurings, her tongue would dip into Tori, tasting the brunette. Tugging on one of the larger labia, Jade pulled it out and held it as Tori gasped.

"I...I'll...never call...youuuuu...ma'ammmm...again!"

Jade let the rubbery flesh snap back as she looked up at Tori. "You're lying."

"Huh?" Tori breathed out.

"You taste spicier when you lie," Jade said, lying herself. The girl never tasted anything but sweet to the Goth.

First, tickling Tori's g-spot with her tongue, Jade then pressed deep into her girlfriend, her nose now brushing the hard nubbin.

"Ooooh Jaaaade..." Tori moaned.

Hearing the class warning bell in the hall, Jade knew she had to finish her girl off so they could get to Sikowitz' class. She quickly found Tori's clit and began to suck on it hard, her tongue lightly tracing the tip.

Tori bit down on her hand as she came. A flash of white accompanied the wave of ecstasy that flowed through her body. Jade quickly moved her mouth down and drank from her lover, desiring all the essence of Tori she could get.

Without being aware, Tori slumped down onto Jade who held her gently, kissing her shoulder and rubbing her back as the brunette slowly recovered.

Finally, Tori pulled back and gazed at Jade. "This was fun!"

Jade smirked and shook her head. What an understatement. Then she pushed the other girl, "C'mon, we're late and we gotta get to class."

"I love roll playing," Tori declared as she grabbed the shirt and jeans she had stashed in the closet earlier in the day. The cop's uniform went into the hiding place for later retrieval.

Jade picked up her bra, sticking her finger through a tear in one of the cups. The she poked at the shreds of her panties. "Now I have to go commando the rest of the day. Good going, Tori!" Tori just smiled back at her girlfriend which caused Jade to continue, "And... You owe me for the underwear."

"I thought you bought those for me?" Tori said.

"To wear! Not to tear apart!"

"Well, you know Jade, this would be so much easier if you used a bra that snapped in front," Tori said.

"I hate those!" Jade declared. Before she could continue her litany of what she hated, Tori claimed her mouth and they shared another passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Jade whispered to Tori, "My parents are going to Tahoe for a long weekend starting tomorrow..."

"Are you inviting me to a sleep-over?"

Jade smirked, "I doubt we'll get much sleep..."

As they left the closet, Jade whispered over her shoulder, "Bring the Air Force uniform."

As they stepped out into the corridor, the Goth added, "Bring the billy club too…"


End file.
